wikimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Criminal Tools
There are a variety of criminal tools, illegal in most civilised societies and confiscable upon discovery, that most self-respecting criminals simply would not do without. Though these can't be purchased in a general store, they can be found in the black markets of most planets, and are vital to any successful criminal operation. Lockpicks Standard lockpicks used to open traditional locks on doors, safes, and other such objects which may contain valuables within. They usually come with a variety of implements, but tend to be fairly fragile, and quite easily broken. -Average Price: 100 Credits per tool -Uses: 10 -Requirements: Lockpicking Level 1 or above -Effects: A chance of opening standard locks Electronic Lockpicks Some locks are electronically sealed, usually by magnetic devices, set to open only on certain frequencies. Electronic lockpicks are actually a small hand-held device, spherical in shape, which can be programmed to emit a variety of magnetic frequencies which can open the lock. They tend to be quite expensive, but are hardy devices, and easily concealed on the person. -Average Price: 700 Credits -Uses: 10 -Requirements: Electronic Lockpicking Level 1 or above. -Effects: A chance of opening electronic locks Fake IdentiCard Sometimes a secret identity is necessary, or at least hiding your real one is. To avoid being arrested at military checkpoints or during snap inspections, fake IdentiCards can present you as someone else, provided, of course, that they are made well. They will generally pass all but the most intense background check. -Average Price: 3,000 Credits -Uses: Unlimited -Requirements: None -Effects: Allows you to use a false identity. Seeker Probe This insidious device is used by assassins across known space. A small device, barely an inch in length, it can be secretly stored in rooms, ventilation ducts, anywhere, waiting to be activated by a remote signal. It is usually programmed to seek a certain target, relying on small DNA samples to locate its target. When it finds it target, it will fly straight at them, burrowing into the skin and releasing an almost instantaneously fatal dose of radiation. -Average Price: 20,000 Credits per unit -Uses: 1 -Requirements: Assassination Level 5 -Effects: Can kill a target from a distance Bounty Hunter Licence Not technically a criminal activity, bounty hunting is strictly regulated by the authorities, who are keen to maintain law and order, both by ensuring wanted criminals and escapees are caught, but also that those who choose to seek rewards by capturing such criminals are actively monitored. Hence the Bounty Hunter Licence, making it clear that you are a registered, certified, legal bounty hunter, and damn-well entitled to the reward for that body, regradless of whether its dead or alive... -Average Price: 2,500 Credits -Uses: Unlimited -Requirements: None -Effects: Can legally collect bounties Privateers Letter of Marque Again, like the Bounty Hunter Licence, not really a criminal item, but regulation of a slightly more nefarious activity. Privateers are commissioned to raid enemy shipping, whoever that enemy may be, and for the privateer to collect rewards/salvage from the enemy craft so engaged. With the ongoing schism between the Imperial Coalition and Colonial Alliance, and raids against the Solarion Federation, various factions are offering Letters of Marque to legally allow acts of piracy against the shipping of their enemies. -Average Price: 2,500 Credits -Uses: Unlimited -Requiremens: None -Effects: Can legally engage in piracy on enemy ships Sensu Charter Like both the Bounty Hunter Licence and the Privateer's Letter of Marque, the Sensu Charter is not so much a criminal tool as a means of regulation. Purchase of the Charter means that the individual is registered with the Sensu Council, allowing them to legally engage in prostitution for monetary gain. Attempts to eradicate the practice proved futile, and so strict government regulation has become the norm. The Charter allows the individual to work alone, or to enter work in a licensed brothel on-world. The Sensu Council takes a 20% cut of all profits. -Average Price: 2,500 Credits -Uses: Unlimited -Requirements: None -Effects: Can legally engage in prostitution Slave Collar -These harsh devices are attached around the neck of a slave, an unfortunate individual born to no class, or sold later into indentured servitude. The collar marks the individual out as a slave, but can also administer an electric shock to the nervous system, temporarily incapacitating the slave should they become unruly, rebellious...or just for amusement. --Average Price: 1,000 Credits --Uses: Unlimited --Requirements: None --Effects: Marks an individual out as a slave; Can administer an electric shock. --Weight: 0.1kg Dataport -This implant is illegal on many worlds, including the Core Worlds; it is implanted into the cerebral cortex, with an outlet at the back of the neck. An individual with a dataport can then directly link up the dataport and a computer device, allowing them increased access to the information contained within, boosting their ability to hack, browse and research data. --Average Price: 4,000 Credits --Uses: Unlimited --Requirements: None --Effects: Grants the individual +2 Levels of Computer: Data Alteration/Hacking --Weight: Negligible Anaesthezine -Typically an agent used for riot control or for security measures aboard starships or stations, anaesthezine is a gaseous substance which, when inhaled, can knock out a target, or cause them damage at the very least. It is a strictly controlled substance, but can be obtained on the black market for use in a non-government capacity. --Average Price: 500 Credits per Cannister --Uses: 2 per Cannister --Requirements: None --Effects: Casuses 8 + 5d6 damage upon exposure --Weight: 0.1kg (Cannister) Anara Blue -This poison must be injected into the victims bloodstream, and so is typically used by assassins who favour knives or throwing blades, which can be coated with the susbstance. It is extremely lethal, and takes its name from its vibrant colour, which makes it easily discoverable if applied to a blade. There is n known antidote. --Average Price: 450 Credits per Cannister --Uses: 10 per Cannister --Requirements: None --Effects: Causes 1d6 damage upon injection, and then 1/2 d6 damage for 20 posts thereafter. --Weight: 0.1kg (Cannister) Somnozine -Somnozine was originally developed as a new anaesthetic for medical operations, but it turned out that, though it did succeed in knocing out individuals, it caused severe damage at the same time. The company developing it, Galactic Pharmaceuticals (GalPharm), decided to recoup some of their lost expenditure by selling the drug on the black market rather than destroying it. It can be injected or ingested. --Average Price: 250 Credits per Cannister --Uses: 5 per Cannister --Requirements: None --Effects: 2d6 Stun damage for five posts. --Weight: 0.1kg (Cannister) Veraxa -A posion developed by the Imperial Coalition's Bioweapons Division, Veraxa must be ingested, and due to its rather pungent taste can only be laced in foods that have a very strong taste - making it a perfect poison to take out nobles at various high society dinner parties. --Average Price: 600 Credits per Cannister --Uses: 5 per Cannister --Requirements: None --Effects: 2d6 damage for 20 posts --Weight: 0.1kg (Cannister) Category:Economy